


The Mermaid's True Treasure

by PNN_Legend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, G/T, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Pirates, Size Difference, Vore, briefly, to make mermay deadline, was supposed to be a one off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PNN_Legend/pseuds/PNN_Legend
Summary: After the aristocratic young girl Kristen was kidnapped by pirates, she thought her life was over.  After the pirate's ship was attacked by a mysterious creature, she soon realized that it wasn't over, just going in a new direction.\My story for MerMay 2019





	The Mermaid's True Treasure

The ship rocked on the stormy sea, waves crashing against the wood. The crew on deck kept things afloat, and their Jolly Roger flag flying. Below deck, however, a young maiden named Kristen tries to keep herself situated. The rocking of the ship had not helped her already weak stomach, and the creaking wood did nothing to calm her fears. She had been like this ever since she was taken from her father's ship, the pirates raiding the vessel for whatever valuables they could find. Apparently, she was valuable enough to be taken and thrown in a cell below deck. Her cries were met with apathy, jeers, or punishment that put fresh scars on her young body. She tried to keep composed, but inside she was screaming for someone to save her.. She was exhausted, but didn't want to let her guard down around these pirates.

Kristen snapped awake at the sound of moving chains, the ship's anchor dropping. She sighed, as that would give her some respite on this horrible night. Suddenly, the noise stopped, unaccompanied by the sound of the chain ending. She tries to stand up, but was knocked down to the wooden floor by the ship suddenly jerking starboard. A loud crash was heard above her, on deck, set to the background of the men's screams. The boat seemed to be stable now, but Kristen couldn't pay attention to that over the screaming pirates above her, and the sound of straining, cracking wood, almost like a large weight has been set on the ship. She rushes to the port hole, attempting to see what's going on. All she is met with is her vision blocked by what can only be described as dark scales. She heads for the other send of her cell, clinging to the metal bars. 

Kristen didn't cling for long as the wood above her broke, hitting her with rain and wood splinters. The metal bars soon came loose, and Kristen was quick to make her escape. She ignored the pirate's screaming above her, focusing on the ladder up to the deck in front of her. The climb was a struggle with the swaying rope, her wet, torn dress, and her bruised and scratched limbs. When she finally got up and forced open the hatch, peaking out on the deck, she wished she hadn't.

Above the ship was a large figure, blocking out whatever light was coming from the moon. There was no human skin to be seen, only glistening scales native to the sea. Kristen flinched out of the way as webbed fingers as big as she was gripped the sailpost, effortlessly ripping it from the ship. The other hand grips the hull, the anchor chain wrapped around it's wrist. Kristen's eyes, filled with horror, drift up against their will, passing their torso to meet the head of the beast. Long black hair drapes over its face, leaving out only two things: One glowing orange eye, and it's growling maw, brimming with sharp teeth. 

Kristen knew what this thing was. An old sailor's tale, her father told her, but the sailor's told it with such genuine fear she couldn't help but believe it. And now she was face to face with one.

A mermaid.

Kristen keeps her grip on the ladder, but is otherwise frozen in place. She can't help but stare at the monolith before her. It stood far above where the crow's-nest was, and it kept the ship still in this harsh storm. Though she could tell from the blood-stained teeth and tightly gripped hands that it's goal was far from benevolent. As she thinks this, the now free left hand reaches down towards a group of pirates, scooping them up like they're nothing. Kristen watches in horror as the mermaid opens it's sharp, bloody maw and shoves the lot inside. She can't bear to watch more and drops back below deck. She leans against a support beam, trying to catch her breath and calm herself back down. 

It works for about 20 seconds. Just enough time for the wood to start giving out under the mermaid's weight. She screams as she is pelted by water and shattered wood. She scrambles for the ladder, anything to get her out from under the ship before it sinks. She reaches around for the rope ladder, hurriedly climbing back up to the deck. The mermaid was nowhere to be seen, but Kristen couldn't pay attention to that as she rushed for any part of the sinking ship not underwater. She clung to the broken off railing, watching as the pirate ship that destroyed her life sinks into the ocean.

Now what?

Kristen has nothing on her. All her valuables were taken when she was brought on board, and she didn't have time to grab them or any other supplies. The storm has thankfully calmed down, but the waves were still on the high side. The salt water got to her scars, and was starting to sting. She couldn’t see any of the pirates or any lifeboats, so that was out of the question.

Did the mermaid get to all of them, she thought. She tried to shake it out of her head, but it kept coming back to the mermaid. Was her inadvertent savior truly a mermaid? Despite seeing it’s powerful hands crush the ship like clay, she still couldn't believe it sunk the ship. Despite seeing it eat a handful of pirates like they were grapes, she still couldn’t believe that the large band of pirates was dead. Despite seeing the mermaid with her own two eyes, she still couldn’t believe it existed. 

She couldn't see anything on the dark horizon. 

No ships, no lifeboats, no mermaids. 

As far as she was concerned, she was alone in the cold water, with no sign of dawn. 

Despite this, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was watching her.

Then, she could feel the dawn approaching her. She closed her eyes in joyful acceptance. The orange light was bathing her skin, warming her in the cold water. She opened her eyes to a puzzling sight: the moon was still high in the sky. In fear of what she'd find she looks down at the water, to find a pair of large glowing orange eyes staring back at her. The eyes of the mermaid.

Kristen clung screaming to her piece of wood as the mermaid rose out of the water. She fought to keep her head above water as waves pushed her away, threatening to pull her under. It was not enough, however, as she lost her grip and sank into the salty water. It was then that she fell upon a scaly hand that was rising out of the water. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to see what killed all those men. Nevertheless, whether out of curiosity or stupidity, she shakily looked up at the mermaid.

It's barb-like hair was parted to give a view of it's slitted nose, wide mouth, and large eyes looking at her with something boarding on curiosity. The hand she lay upon was scaly, and rough to her touch. The fingers stood about twice her height, imposing, with thin pieces of scales stretching up about halfway. It sat low in the water, only it's upper chest breaking through. 

Kristen yelped as the mermaid's other hand came up towards her. It's finger brushed against her side, tracing down her legs. It lifts one up, examining her leg. She doesn't feel comfortable, and begs the mermaid to stop. The mermaid pulls it's hand away, but pulls a determined look on their face. The hand returns, cupping over her body. Everything jerks forwards, the mermaid diving underwater. It's hands fill with water quickly, despite her struggles for air. She knew she didn't have much air left. Her lungs burned as her vision when black. The last thing she sees being the mermaid's large glowing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be one chapter, but I had to split it in two to get it in before the end of May. I hope to get chapter 2 out relatively soon and actually finish a story for once.


End file.
